


Funhouse Mirror

by Imagining_in_the_Margins



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Costumes, Dom Spencer, Dom Spencer Reid, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Narcissism, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagining_in_the_Margins/pseuds/Imagining_in_the_Margins
Summary: SSA Reader promised Spencer he’d be surprised by her costume of "the Doctor" for the Halloween Party. To her credit, he definitely was.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 316
Collections: Dr. Reid/ MGG





	Funhouse Mirror

Some call it Mischief Night; others call it Devil’s Night. No matter what you call it, ’twas the night before Halloween, and Spencer Reid _insisted_ we all gather at the BAU to celebrate after a particularly terrible case.

Normally, I would have whined a lot more about having to return there after a long week at work, but not tonight.

See, I have a secret. I’ve been teasing Spencer for _weeks_ about my costume this year. Whenever he asked me what I was going to be, I would tell him the truth: I have a Doctor costume. I just never said _which_ Doctor.

I’ve been planning this for a long time, and I cannot wait to see the payoff. Especially with the rest of the team there. This was going to be **amazing**.

Styling my hair in the messiest possible fashion, I slipped into my outfit and practically skipped back to my car to head over. I knew that I would be one of the last to arrive, but it was almost better that way.

Upon arrival I noticed that Spencer wasn’t kidding when he said he had stashed decorations in his car and locker in preparation for this possibility. The bullpen was adorable, and our invitations to other agents and groups had apparently panned out.

There were more people than I was expecting. Wouldn’t matter, though. Only a select few would truly understand the masterpiece that was my costume.

When the elevator doors slid open, I immediately spotted Spencer’s back to me, leaning on the desk in front of Emily.

She had made direct eye contact with me immediately, her mouth falling open with a perplexed joy.

‘ _Oh my god_ ,’ she mouthed, shaking Spencer’s shoulder aggressively. That’s when I saw her ask the very question I’d been waiting for.

“Reid… Is she… Is she… you?”

That was when he finally looked over his shoulder, spotting me through the crowd. I was dressed in a sleeveless white button down with the top few buttons undone, exposing more skin than I’m sure these few had ever seen of me.

My bottoms merely consisted of a much too short black pleated skirt, held up with some suspenders. To top it off, of course I had a very familiar pair of black converse.

But that’s not what really pulled together this signature Spencer look. No, the true pièce de résistance was the dark red cardigan hanging from my shoulders, dropping down further than the skirt itself.

Spencer had not moved in the entire time it took me to walk up to him, his mouth hanging open in a confused, entertained half-smile. His eyes were bouncing between my exposed chest and my bare legs. I’m not sure which drew his attention more.

“Now, I know I told you I was coming as the Doctor,” I laughed, putting a finger on his chin to direct his eyes back to my face.

“But I never told you _which_ Doctor. So…”

I took the moment to spin on my toes, my skirt raising slightly to expose more of my legs. I swear I heard him squeak at the motion, and when I stopped in front of him, I did a small curtsy.

“May I present, Dr. Spencer Reid. With my own personal touch.”

Emily had devolved into a fit of giggles, and I could see a very amused JJ and Morgan approaching from the corner of my eye.

“Wow, (y/l/n), I almost didn’t recognize you,” Morgan laughed, looking back at Spencer, who had still yet to say a single word.

“Well, that’s probably because I am wearing my very convincing Dr. Reid costume,” I replied as I readjusted the oversized glasses on my face.

“Oh my god, she is you, Spence!” JJ remarked, sharing a scandalous look with Emily before they all turned their attention to the man of the hour.

But Spencer didn’t say what I think anyone was expecting, because once the shock wore off, he noticed an important detail about the cardigan.

Shaking his head slightly to reset his thoughts, he finally squealed, “Wait, is that my cardigan?!”

Feigning shock and confusion, I looked down at the sweater, lifting it up around me to show just how large it was on me.

“Umm, no, I’m pretty sure it’s mine, actually.”

“How did you—?! I thought I lost it!” He shouted, jumping up from his seat to grab the sleeve, pulling it and myself towards him.

“Well, I mean… You did,” I pointed out with a shrug. “‘Cause I stole it.”

Morgan shook his head as he covered his face, trying to compose himself as Emily and JJ took the hint that this moment was meant to be shared between the two of us. Morgan had a few more words to say before he left, though.

“Damn Reid, didn’t know you could look like that. Can we replace you with her?”

Spencer’s face had turned a pale shade of pink, and I had to admit it looked absolutely adorable on him. Truthfully, he was taking it a lot better than I expected. I thought I might give him a heart attack.

“(Y/n),” Morgan pointed out, “not used to _you_ lookin’ like that either. Where’s this girl been?”

“She’s been in my heart the whole time,” I sang, holding my hand to my chest with pride.

“And careful what you wish for, Morgan. You might find that you miss the old me,” I said with a quick wink, earning a shocked look from him.

“Well, now, I know that sure isn’t Reid’s personality,” Morgan laughed, “If you’re going for authenticity, don’t quit your day job.”

With that, he left me and Spencer alone. He was still holding onto the sleeve of the cardigan, but now he had a delighted look on his face. I bit on my lip out of habit, having to stop when I remembered the lipstick I was wearing.

“I promise I’ll give it back.”

He clicked his tongue, finally releasing his hold on me as he looked away, an obvious smirk on his face.

“It’s not fair. It looks better on you,” he mumbled playfully. His eyes then averted back to the same two places they kept going so far tonight.

I watched him carefully, paying attention to the responses he had as that gaze trailed up my body, eventually realizing that I was waiting for him to look me in the eyes again.

“Are you sure it’s the cardigan you like?”

The tease succeeded in darkening the shades of Spencer’s face. He cleared his throat, now unable to meet my eyes.

“S-sorry, I’m just. Not used to it. Morgan’s right, you usually don’t… dress like… that.”

I leaned against the desk, opening up my chest in the process, crossing my legs as I stood. “Does it look bad?”

It was a rhetorical question. I could tell by the way he immediately went back to ogling me that he very much liked it. I was surprised, however, by the fact he answered.

“No. You look great.”

He caught the slight jump I made in response, standing back up and pulling the cardigan back over my shoulder.

I giggled nervously, then mumbled, “Bit of a narcissist, Dr. Reid?”

“Guess so.” He replied much more confidently. Wait, when did this happen? Usually I was the one teasing him!

But his eyes bore into me, and I felt them knock the air from my lungs. I faltered, taking a step back from him as I swayed side to side.

“Well. I guess I should… go get a drink. And uh, socialize.”

I barely heard his best wishes as I took off, suddenly unable to handle his scrutiny. When did he get so intimidating? I mean, granted, I did take a pretty big step showing up here in his clothes.

In fact, I’d barely thought about the fact that to some it may look like he _gave_ me the cardigan. After all, isn’t that a thing couples do?

Whatever. I’m pretty sure I’m considered an even less sexual being than Spencer around here. It wasn’t the first time I’d been teased for wearing traditionally masculine clothing, which was also typically oversized and particularly modest.

Could you blame me? I deal with rapists and murderers all the time. It’s not like I couldn’t get dolled up if I wanted to. Obviously, because I just had half the people employed here ogling me at once.

Including _Spencer_.

I’d had a crush on the genius since basically day two (day one he was a bit much). That’s part of why I was doing this. I was hoping that with enough completely blatant clues, he would get a hint.

Because truth be told, I was deathly shy when it came to romance. Something about offering yourself to someone was scary. And I was never really _scared_ when I was with Spencer.

Excited? Sure. But scared? Never.

So… why have I been avoiding him for the past hour?

Well, that’s an interesting question. The answer is - I’m a giant coward and a little bit of an idiot.

I can’t explain the way he looked at me after the rest of the team had left us. It was like he could have devoured me right there. Just remembering it caused goosebumps to cover my skin.

Every now and then I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck raise, and when I turned to him, he didn’t even try to look away. Where did this confidence come from?!

And where did _mine_ go?!

Was this room hot, or was it just me? Either way, I had to get out of there. I felt like I was going to explode.

I don’t even know what office I was in. Luckily, it looked stripped to the bare essentials. I’d hate to be considered a snoop during the party if anyone saw me come in here.

Taking a deep breath, I tried to fix my hair to the best of my ability without being able to see it. How the hell did Spencer do this? It fell in my face every five seconds.

While trying to readjust the suspenders and skirt, I was shocked to hear the door open. I spun around so quickly I almost tripped against the desk next to me.

“I wasn’t snooping!” I shouted on instinct, which earned an amused chuckle from the man who’d come in.

“Uhh… This is an empty office,” Spencer pointed out, shutting the door behind him and shoving his hands in his pockets.

“I-I knew that.”

He nodded in reply with a disbelieving smile. “What are you doing in here?”

Attempting to look even the slightest bit composed, I leaned against the desk with one hand, the other resting on my hip, similar to how I’d stood before.

“Nothing. Just… taking a break from the party.”

But any composure I might have gathered was quickly shattered into nothing, because Spencer turned around and easily flipped the lock on the door as he muttered, “Interesting.”

“W-what are _you_ doing?” I asked him, looking past him as he approached me and inspecting the now locked door.

“Nothing,” he said with a shrug. “Just taking a break from the party.”

I stood up, but just enough to back against the desk, holding onto its edge for dear life. Spencer stood in front of me, paying special attention to my exposed shoulder as his cardigan inched down my arm.

“You seem nervous,” he remarked as his fingers hooked under the fabric, drawing it back up to rest on my shoulders. “Is that part of your costume, too?”

My legs instinctively drew together, my thighs rubbing against each other gently as Spencer licked his lips.

“U-uh, yeah. Sure.”

I brought one arm across my waist, the other holding onto the opposite elbow without thinking about what that meant in this outfit. I wasn’t used to my breasts being out on display, but the man in front of me was already very accustomed to the sight tonight.

“You know… Everyone thinks that between the two of us, you’re the dominant one. That typical tough girl persona has them all fooled… But… I have a different theory.”

My heart felt like it was in my throat and I was fucking choking on it. I could barely look at him, my eyes continuing to fall back to the ground to our side. I couldn’t even look straight down, because I would see how close to me he was.

And that’s why he brought his hand up to my chin, directing me to face him similar to how I had done to him earlier.

“Because see, when you’re alone and cornered… It’s not that way at all, is it?”

I was stammering to reply, but he saved me the humiliation.

“You’re not a tough girl at all, are you? No, you’d much rather be my _good girl_.”

Literally all he had done is spoken to me and touch my chin, so tell me why the only response I could give him in that moment was a pathetic _mewl_.

And it positively _delighted_ the proud bastard.

“The premise of your costume is flawed,” he teased, watching the way my chest rose and fell with renewed urgency.

But that wasn’t what really got to me. No, it was the fact that the bastard dropped his hand, and really turned around to **leave**.

“W-wait!” I called after him, still rooted in my spot against the desk. I had to, or else I was scared I would have flat out collapsed on the floor in a pile of mush.

He stopped, looking over his shoulder with a look that dared me to do something.

“If I’m wrong then… Show me.”

A smile spread across his face as he chuckled, sarcastically repeating back to me, “ _If?_ ”

“Yes,” I acknowledged at half the volume and double the pitch, summoning the courage to take a few steps towards him.

“I-I’m not convinced.”

“Oh, you’re not _convinced_?” He mocked.

I visibly shivered when he raised his hand to my face, gently brushing my hair from my face where it had fallen.

“What do I have to do to _convince_ you, _Princess_?”

My breathing rate has skyrocketed, and I’m sure he was cherishing the responses he was drawing out of me.

“Force you down on your knees?” He proposed with a similar quiet voice. The hand on my face was falling down, dragging a knuckle over the exposed skin of my chest.

“Bend you over mine?”

Shit, if I’d known I could get him to touch me like this, I would have worn more cleavage shirts before.

Once he got to the buttons, he diverted his hand, grabbing hold of one of the suspenders and pulling me against him, his lips ghosting against my ear.

“Or should I just pick you up and fuck you against the door?”

Despite the soft half-moan that left my mouth, I babbled, “You’re all talk.”

Effortlessly, he hoisted my body up and slammed my weight against the locked door. I hit the cold surface with enough force to knock the air from my chest.

He held me up by the hips, his body crushing against me. His mouth was close enough to mine that I could have taken his lips right there.

“You _sure_ about that, Princess?” He offered with a flirtatious grin.

Suddenly overwhelmed by the risky nature of this tryst, I struggled lightly under his grip.

“Spencer! What if someone hears us?!”

“You better be quiet then,” he instructed while the cruel bastard dragged a hand down my thigh and back up under my skirt.

Trying to be realistic here, I immediately interjected, “I-I can’t be quiet!”

Not at all listening to the plea, he wasted no time pulling the thin cotton fabric to the side, dipping his fingers into the already soaking wetness.

Just like that, a shaky moan erupted out of my mouth, my head falling back to hit the door.

“Oh, I’m going to have _so_ much fun with you,” he emphatically declared. “It’s that little innocent look that makes me want to fucking tear you in two.”

The filthy language coming from his usually reserved mouth had me panting like I had run a marathon. As his fingers gently played with my slit, I clutched tightly onto his back, my fingernails dragging against his shirt.

“Oh, _god_.” I mumbled as any arguments I had quickly turned to dust in my mind.

“An interesting exclamation on Devil’s Night,” he quipped, earning him a stern, “Fuck off.”

“I can’t. I’m too busy trying to fuck you.”

What a fucking prick. A prick who then slipped two of his fingers into my waiting heat. I choked on my own breath as he immediately began working the muscles, stroking his fingers inside me with a thrilling insistence.

I’m honestly surprised I wasn’t tearing his shirt at this point, with my nails definitely pressing hard enough to leave welts. It only seemed to drive him even more wild, his mouth covering mine to swallow the moans now pouring out of me.

Once he began to palm against my clit, I was practically putty in his arms. I had imagined him touching me so many times, but nothing like this. This hedonistic, unhinged man in front of me would be my undoing.

My entire body trembled against him as my orgasm hit me with full force, a high pitched keen escaping into the space between us. He smiled, his hand continuing its efforts.

“If you can’t handle my fingers,” he growled, moving his face up to lock eyes with mine. “Tell me how you plan on handling my cock?”

My response didn’t come in words that I tried to form. They only came out in whimpers and unintelligible begs when he removed his hand, using it to help keep me up.

I couldn’t even help him remove his pants, as I was scared letting go of him would cause this entire fantasy-come-to-life moment to fade away.

There was genuine shock on my face as he pulled a condom out from his pockets, which solidified my tenuous suspicion that he had come in here with this exact plan.

With his other incredibly skilled hand, he managed to uncover himself and don the condom with speed and grace. He didn’t even falter as he kept me pinned against the door.

Fuck, I thought he was kidding when he used to tell me he could pick me up. I never imagined it would be like this.

We should have done this like, a long time ago.

If I had asked him, I’m sure Spencer would agree. Because no sooner after he had lined his manhood against me, he loosened his grip on my body.

I slid against the door, falling down to the perfect position for him thrust up into me. The friction was overwhelming as I was sandwiched between two _very_ hard places. 

The cry that came out of my mouth was more like a scream, and thankfully Spencer covered my mouth before too much of it sounded. Although, something told me he wouldn’t mind much if he were caught doing this to me.

No, that sparkle in his eye at the noises he made me produce was much too excited.

Pounding into me again, this time with more force and speed, I heard a satisfied grunt in my ear that made my tremors spread through my legs.

“You want _them_ to know how good I make you feel?” He teased, increasing his power enough to make me audibly knock against the door with each movement.

“Tell me,” he started, his fingers tightening their hold on my lower thigh. He accentuated his new pace with words spoken at the same rhythm.

“Is this enough _proof_ for you, Princess?”

I couldn’t see him through my delirium, and thank god, because the sight of him ravaging me would certainly kill me. My eyes were clenched shut as I yelled against his hand.

“ _Yes_! Spencer, **_please_**! Yes!”

That was all the encouragement he needed, and he took full advantage of the pride I gifted him with my plea. His hips hit mine with bruising force as a sheen of sweat covered our bodies in such close proximity.

He removed his hands to reposition my hips, and thankfully I was unable to scream anymore. He had pushed me beyond the normal realms of pleasure into another world.

With both his hands now rooted firmly on me, his lips joined mine to smother any noises I might create. It only served to further my lust for this man, our tongues now tangled in their own battle between us.

My breath was once again thready, my pulse beating wildly as my body urged me to give in to Spencer.

I complied, feeling the waves of simultaneous tension and release as my walls fluttered desperately around him. This time, it was his moan that broke through the kiss.

“ _Fuck_ , you’re so tight,” he muttered, the illicit words dragging out my orgasm a few moments longer. Long enough, it seems, to let him join me jumping into the blissful abyss of the chaotic, knotted mess of our bodies.

My toes curled as he thrust into me a few more times, bottoming out and holding me against him as he twitched within me. Exhausted, my head fell against the door one last time, rolling to the side as I tried to catch my breath.

I wasn’t sure how Spencer was still capable of holding me up, nonetheless tenderly lowering me to my feet and holding me upright until I was able to stand.

Removing himself with a light groan, he leaned his forehead against mine, undoubtedly also wishing his vision would stop spinning.

But then he kissed me again. A long, languid kiss filled with any remaining desire to have me. I kissed him back, intoxicated and wild with the pleasure still coursing through my veins.

And then he was gone, my front much colder without his body heat. I sighed, trying to fix my hair enough to walk back out into the room with everyone.

‘Cause, you know, I just fucked my coworker in a room right next to all the rest of them. The least I could do is look halfway decent when I walk back out there, right?

Once I was situated, I cleared my throat, looking at Spencer doing much of the same, but now leaning against the desk where he had originally found me.

“We should probably… Get back out there. Before they realize we’re both missing.” I said with very little confidence, using way too many hand gestures. God, I was picking up too many of his habits.

And him as a habit, hopefully.

“I don’t care if they know.” He concluded simply. 

“You _are_ a narcissist.”

“It’s not my fault I look so good on you.” I scoffed, noticing the way his eyes still looked at me like they had before.

“By the way, keep the cardigan,” he added. “I’d love to see how it looks with nothing else on underneath it sometime.”

With a bashful smile, I pulled the cardigan over my chest to cover more of me, enjoying the way our activities made it smell like him again.

“Wait. So we can… We can do this again, right?”

He seemed to be considering something before he responded. “Only on one condition.”

Shifting awkwardly under his scrutiny, I bit my lip nervously as I asked, “What?”

“From now on… I’m the only one who gets to see you like this.” With a wave of the hand, he gestured to my bare legs. The intention was well noted, and I took the time to button a few of the buttons on the cardigan to cover more of my chest.

“That can be arranged,” I concurred before turning back to the door. I let my hand rest on the handle for a little while longer, reflecting on what had just happened in this unmarked office. I wondered about what it would be like now, knowing what I know about Spencer Reid, and what he knew about me.

I hoped it wouldn’t be the same as it was before, like how coworkers who randomly hook up normally do.

“See you out there, _Princess_.”

Something in his voice told me that he felt the same.


End file.
